Harry Cachorrinho
by Gi Potter
Summary: Uma série de depoimentos de como Harry Potter virou um cachorrinho! (como todas as minhas fics muitooo maluca! ^.^)


Harry Cachorrinho

Harry Potter: Eu cachorrinho? Hahaha – Harry tenta disfarçar olhando pros lados desesperado – Nem pensar! Quem te disse isso? 

Autora: Oras! Foi a sua namorada que saiu espalhando! – digo eu indignada – Ou você não sabe que ela queria se vingar? 

Harry: Vingar? – pergunta quase sem voz. Engole em seco e volta a perguntar inocentemente – Por quê? 

**_Se tem uma coisa, _**

**_Que me deixa passada... _**

**_É gritar comigo, _**

**_Sem eu ter feito nada... _**

Cho Chang: É lógico que ela fez dele um cachorrinho! Foi besteira dele ter aceitado quando eu o deixei! 

Autora: Foi você que deixou ele? – pergunta desconfiada – Juro que pensei que ele tinha te deixado por ela! – digo cinicamente. Chang começa a ficar nervosa. 

Chang: Não...não foi ele!!! Acreditem em mim!!! Não foi ele...fui **EU **que o deixei!!! 

Autora: Mike tire ela daqui. Esta ficando deprimente! – Mike Tayson(é assim que se escreve?), meu novo guarda-costas(ele não se deu bem no boxe!) pega a chinesinha pelo braço e a arrasta pra fora da sala enquanto esta grita desesperada. 

Chang: Fui eu...não foi ele!!! Fui eu!!! 

**_Se tem uma coisa, _**

**_Que eu não admito... _**

**_É gritar comigo, _**

Ronald Weasley: É, mesmo sendo amigo do Harry, tenho que reconhecer que ele virou um cachorrinho. Vive correndo atrás dela. De lá pra cá. De cá pra lá. Eu nunca deixaria que fizessem isso comigo. Nenhuma menina ia conseguir me controlar! 

Autora: Você está seguro? – perguntou apertando os olhinhos na direção de Rony. Este por sua vez começa a ficar nervoso – E a Hermione? 

Rony: Hermione?! – pergunta assustado – Ela está escutando isso? – desta vez ele demonstra estar apavorado. Começa a afrouxar o nó da gravata. 

Autora: Pode se disser que ela está te esperando aí do lado de fora – Rony suspira aliviado – A gente só não entendeu o por quê de ela estar com a varinha em punho...Rony, era uma brincadeira...não faça essa besteira! A gente tá no terceiro andar! É melhor se você enfrentar-la! – me virei para o Mike – Será que ele se machucou muito? – Mike olha pra baixo e dá de ombros. 

Mike: Huy! °_0 

**_Você gosta de mandar, _**

**_Você só me faz sofrer _**

**_Você só sabe gritar, _**

**_E grita sem saber... _**

Draco Malfoy: Oi... 

Autora: Draquinho?! Que voz é essa? 

Draquinho: Não sou o Draco. Me chamo Colin Cravey... 

Autora: Ah, você! – diz desapontada. 

Colin: Sim. Eu vim no lugar do Draco porque ele estava muito ocupado fazendo as fotos da capa da revista Sexy... 

Autora: Quando sai?! – me recompondo– Desculpe...agora seguindo com a entrevista...Mas o que esta fazendo aqui então? 

Colin: O Draco...meu chefinho(Colin é fotografo se esqueceram?) me pediu para vir promocionar o site dele aqui nessa song. 

Autora: Só um pouquinho – pegando papel e caneta – pode ir passando!J 

Colin: Se chama www.cachorrinho.com, lá vocês vão encontrar algumas fotos que eu consegui tirar do Harry, outras do Rony sem graça...hehe...ele não serve pra tirar fotos! E claro, uma seção inteirinha só do meu chefinho! 

Autora: Mas o que o Draquinho anda fazendo num site de cachorrinhos? – pergunta espantada. 

Colin: É como eu disse, ele quer se promocionar, mas não conta pra ninguém! Ah, ele mandou avisar para as garotas do quadro de comentários da Harryoteca (não esqueci de vocês!) que nas fotos ele sai com cara de mau então não tem perigo nenhum...ele também mandou disser que não é bonzinho...ele só faz isso se pedirem pra uma foto mais angelical! 

Autora: Claro, claro...foi um prazer te ter aqui Colin – eu o acompanho até a porta – mas sabe aquela revista? 

Colin: Sei... 

Autora: Tu não consegue uma pra mim? Sabe...um exemplar antes dela sair nas bancas? Isso é só pra me exibir pras GQCH (garotas do quadro de com...)!J 

Colin: Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... – diz desinteressado. 

Autora: Mike acompanhe ele até a porta! – pidi com um sorriso malévolo. 

Colin: Amanhã eu consigo uma pra você! 

Mike: Assim está melhor! 

**_Mas sem mim você não vive... _**

**_Sem meus cuidados amor... _**

**_Fala baixinho comigo, _**

**_A sua dona chegou... _**

Sirius Black: Meu afilhado virou um capacho daquela garota! Ele só come o que ala deixa comer...ele só dorme se ela quiser...ele é um cachorrinho!!! – diz aos prantos. 

Autora: Sirius...não precisa ficar assim! Você sabe que o Harry gosta da namorada dele! Vem..vem – digo abraçando-o - ..agora está melhor? 

Sirius: Estou sim... 

Autora: Então tire essa camisa toda molhada...você chorou muito sabia? – começei a tirar a camisa dele – Mike você pode nos dar um tempinho? – Mike se retira. Um tempinho depois... – e agora Sirius. Como está se sentindo? 

Sirius: Quando você disse que eu ia ficar melhor não estava brincando, né? – diz ele com um sorriso maldoso enquanto coloca as calças – Só não diz nada pra Asuka, tá? Sabe como é...ela é muito ciumenta! 

Autora: Claro quer eu não vou disser nada! – Sirius abre um sorriso. Não vou disser nada um #%&*, penso. Sirius se retira – Asuka você está lendo isto? 

**_Vem aqui! _**

**_Que agora eu tô mandando, _**

**_Vem meu cachorrinho, _**

**_Sua dona tá chamando... _**

****

Hermione Granger: O Rony disse isso?! 

Autora: Hermione...a entrevista já começou... – tentando disfarçar. 

Hermione: Ah, é? Desculpe... 

Autora: Bom...você sabe que a gente veio aqui pra falar sobre como a namorada do Harry trata ele, mas já vejo que isso é uma coisa que eu não estou conseguindo fazer hoje...e se alguém mais falar sobre outra coisa que não seja isso, eu pego emprestada a coleção de facões e a foice de umas amigas do GQCH! – olhei para Hermione com uma expressão assassina – Você entendeu? 

Hermione: C..cla...claro – gagueja a outra assustada. 

Autora: Então trata de desembuchar o que você acha da... 

Hermione: Ah, você sabe. A namorada do Harry é legal...ela tem aquele rostinho de anjinho...e bom...ela teve dando uma força pra mim e pro Rony... 

Autora: Eu não estou querendo saber sobre você é o Rony, nem como a namorada do Harry se comporta! Eu só quero saber se você acha que ela trata dele como se fosse um cachorrinho! 

Hermione: Está bem...não precisa gritar! – diz a outra indignada – E sim, ela trata ele como um cachorrinho! 

Autora: Graças a Deus! Meu santo pai Jesus! Eu consegui que alguém falasse sobre isso!!! 

Hermione: Você é maluca...ou sabe...tem alguma compulsão? – eu olhei para ela maliciosamente. Alguns minutos depois... 

Autora: Obrigada May...a coleção de facões foi muito útil! Amanhã eu devolvo eles bem limpinhos, tá? Você vai ver que não vai sobrar nem um pouquinho do sangue de uma CDF(nada contra...eu tmb sou..hehe) neles. 

**_Vem aqui! _**

**_Que agora eu tô mandando, _**

**_Vem meu cachorrinho, _**

**_Sua dona tá chamando... _**

****

Gina Weasley: Oie... – diz toda meiginha. 

Autora: Então...o que você acha dessa história do Harry tá sendo tratado como um cachorrinho? 

Gina: Quem inventou uma coisa dessas? Eu não trato o Harry assim! 

Autora: Você tem certeza disso Gina? – perguntou desconfiada. 

Gina: Bom...e...e...está bem...eu confesso! Eu trato ele como um cachorrinho sim!!! Mas eu tenho motivos!!! 

Autora: Uma pessoa tem motivos pra tratar um outro ser humano(bruxo) assim?! – pergunto espantada. °_0 

Gina: Eu sei que isso não tem explicação, mas se eu não fizer isso o Harry monta encima de mim como seeu fosse um camelo!!!(isso tá meio passado né Gina?!). Ele gosta de mandar e desmandar. Ele só me faz sofrer, mas quando eu ameaço deixar ele, ele vem correndo como um cachorrinho! – Gina pega um lenço e limpa as pequeninas lágrimas angelicais que caem dos seus olhos – Eu não posso fazer nada. Ele gosta de ser tratado assim. Quer que eu lhe mostre? 

Autora: Seria interessante ver isso! 

Gina: Harry James Potter, seu bunda mole, venha até aqui, agora!!!! – eu tive que me segurar na cadeira pra não cair do susto. Até o meu fiel ajudante Mike ficou tão assustado com a repentina mudança no tom de voz da garota que se agarrou numa armadura próxima(opa! Ele pareceu gostar da coisa!)^.^' 

Harry: Gi...meu amorzinho...você me chamou? – Harry parecia um balaço aos poucos segundos entrou correndo pela porta todo suado(hulala!) 

Gina: Claro que eu te chamei seu idiota! 

Harry: Chamou... – ele engoliu em seco - ...por que, meu amorzinho? 

Gina: Deixe eu pensar um pouquinho...- Gina me olha interessada – você quer alguma coisa de beber? 

Autora: Eu? Seria uma boa idéia um chazinho... 

Gina: Vai buscar um chá agora! E trás um suco de maracujá pra mim. 

Harry: Mas meu amorzinho...não tem maracujá na Inglaterra! – Harry parecia estar na frente de Voldemort. Faltava pouco pra ele mijar nas calças. 

Gina: Oras, mas você não é um bruxo? – pergunta ironicamente. 

Harry: Sou... 

Gina: Então você devia saber aparatar!!! Vá até o Brasil agora e me traga o meu suco de maracujá!!! 

Harry: É pra já! – e saiu disparado pela porta. 

Gina: Você viu...ele gosta... 

Autora: Você está certa de que ele gosta disso? 

Gina: Certíssima, ou você acha que ele continua comigo por quê? 

Autora: Eu pensei que ele te amasse...ou pior eu pensei que você amasse ele! 

Gina: Eu amo, mas a coisa só funciona assim...sabe eu já tive a minha época de Cinderela – conta tragicamente a garota – eu corria atrás dele...lhe fazia todos os gostos...era quase que a versão mais atualizada da escrava Isaura...mas eu fiz com que tudo mudasse e agora a gente tá numa boa! 

Autora: Se é você quem diz... – na mesma hora Harry entra com o chá e um copa de suco de maracujá(como ele conseguiu...isso é um mistério) 

Harry: Está tudo aqui amorzinho! – diz abrindo o mais lindo dos sorrisos. 

Gina: Certo ...mas eu tô sem sede...pode deixar isso aí que depois eu bebo! – Harry facha o sorriso – Mas você merece um beijinho pelo seu feito! – Harry volta a abrir o sorriso. 

Harry: Mereço? 

Gina: Merece – e lhe da um selinho estalado – agora você já pode ir. 

Autora: É, eu tenho que aprender muita coisa com você... 

****

**_Thu, thu, thu, thu, thu, thu, _**

**_Sit, junto… _**

**_Thu, thu, thu, thu, thu, thu, _**

Sentado, calado… 

Pequeno Epílogo sobre a song mais furada que vocês já leram na vida: 

Sirius: Após a entrevista este vai visitar Asuka na sua casa. Quando chega lá, se depara com a sua amada (entre virgulas...hahaha...como eu sou malvada) sentada na frente do pc, lendo a songfic "Harry Cachorrinho?!". Vocês devem de saber o que aconteceu depois, né? Não vou comentar sobre brigas conjugais que não me dizem respeito. Só uma coisinha, eu fiquei sabendo que o Sirius deu uma passadinha no St.Mungus, porque teve algumas lesões e fraturas... 

Colin: Fez dinheiro com a nova carreira de fotografo das estrelas...claro que entrou nesse mundo já que conseguiu tirar uma foto minha...o que vocês acharam...que ele ia tirar fotos do Harry pra sempre? Claro que as fotos do Draquinho o ajudaram... 

Hermione: Foi encontrada morta inexplicavelmente no escritório improvisado que Dumbledor me forneceu para as entrevistas. 

Rony: Chorou a morte de Hermione por umas duas semanas. Isso ou a perna que ele quebrou no "acidente" estava doendo muito! Tudo o que sabemos é que ele foi visto saindo de noite para ir cantar pra Lula Gigante a luz da lua...dizem que ele achou a Lula parecido com um tal de amor antigo que morreu inexplicavelmente(ninguém está dizendo que foi a Hermione! Olhem suas fãs doidas eu vou chamar o Mike!) 

Mike: Falando nele – não consigo controlar as lagrimas - ele se foi porque achava que essa vida muito parada sem ação nenhuma não era pra ele. Ele me disse que queria morder algumas orelhas de vez em quando! Búa, Búa, Búa!!! 

Cho (esse é o melhor): Ficou maluca depois de ter sido esculachada pelo Harry na frente de toda a escola porque a Gina mandou. Isso a levou a uma séria depressão. O que foi se agravando cada vez mais depois dos incessantes chutes na bunda que recebia...Agora só o que sei é que ela se encontra no St.Mungus para enfermidades mentais e que foi chutada mais uma vez pelo pai do Neville. 

Gina: Depois da séria conversa que tive com ela(minha querida amiga), ela decidiu dar uma trégua ao Harry. Agora eles viveriam na mais completa paz e felicidade se não fosse pelos incessantes ataques de Voldie... 

Harry: Esta mais feliz porque a Gina assim deixou! 

E finalmente Eu a Autora: Depois desta fic, fui convidada para apresentar mais um "realiti chou" no quadro de comentário...proposta que não aceitei...Agora to na pior m*** de todas...sem trabalho, sem dinheiro, sem amigos e sem homem(a Azuka voltou com o Sirius...os dois mandaram um berrador muito feio pra mim)...esperem só um pouquinho...o telefone ta tocando... 

Eu atendo... 

Autora: Alou..quem é? 

Draquinho? É você? 

Mas porque está chamando? 

Ah, então você leu a song? 

Gostou mesmo? 

Que seu personagem favorito fui eu? 

Então quando você quer sair? 

Amanhã as 8 tá bom pra você? 

Então até amanhã... 

Também te amo! 

Afinal, essa historia tinha que ter um final feliz ne? 

* * *


End file.
